A bug will be a lovebug!
by Strong-arms
Summary: Matt is always making Mimi ticked off. You know why! And Mimi don't know why, and she is a girl of complete CLUELESS...
1. DING

DANANANANANANANAANANANANANANANAN!!!!!!!!!READE, KAEDE, RIAKE  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was impatiently waiting for the phone that was still being used by Matt. 'What's taking   
him so long?!I have to make this call or else it's good bye GUCCI!'Mimi thought imaptiently.  
  
"Yea. Uh-ha. Nope. Dried fish?...not yet. Sure! OKaayyy..." as Matt continued his conversation.  
  
"Uh...Matt may I use the phone? It's really important." as Mimi tried her best to act polite.  
  
Matt looked as her as he raised his two eyebrows. "How important?" Matt asked.  
  
"What? Why are you asking? Look, I just want to use the phone, it's really important!" as Mimi   
began to raise her voice a little.  
  
"Uh-uh, tell me how important it is, then probably I'll let you use the phone." Matt said.  
  
"What?!" Mimi couldn't believe what she just heard. Who on earth does he think he is?! As if  
he's call is that important!  
  
"I'm sorry about that...can you hold on for a minute?...thanks..." as Matt talked to the phone. And   
he looked back at Mimi. "Well?" he asked.  
  
"Well Matt, my life depends on it!" Mimi was irritated somehow.  
  
Matt looked at her...then..."Ok, back to where we are...what is it again?...oh yeah...fried  
tomatoes!" as Matt turned back to the phone ignoring Mimi.  
  
"What? Hey!" as Mimi approached Matt. "Matt! I need to use the phone!" Mimi demanded. While Matt just continued on whith his  
conversation not minding her a little bit.  
  
'How dares he treat me like this?!' as Mimi's brows began to blow. Mimi then stood in front of Matt with her hands in her  
hips looking madly at him.  
  
"Matt, I RE-AL-LY NEED TO USE ThAT daMN PHONE!" Mimi demands.  
  
Matt however still continued to ignore her, he looked away at the opposite side. "Ha? No one, just somebody who wants to use  
the 'damn phone'...well forget about it. Now where were we? Oh yes, riped squash...what happened?" as Matt began.  
  
'A SOMEBODY?!' Mimi thought angrily. "That's it!" as Mimi rushed towards Matt, grabbed the phone..."Hey!" Matt shouted.  
And as Mimi clicked it. And dialed a number. "Don't you got any manners?! I was talking here!" Matt demanded angrily.  
  
Mimi just looked away. "Hello?" Mimi began, then as somebody was about to say something..."What the-! Hey! I was using the  
phone!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Yea. And I was just using it, before you rudely snatched it to me!" Matt said with a sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Look here, Ishida. I asked you properly to use the phone!"  
  
"At first." he corrects.  
  
"Because you asked me some stupid questions, like if it's important! Of course Matt! All calls are important!"  
  
"Yea, just like reserving some GUCCI bags!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"They're not just SOME GUCCI bags, Matt! They're one and only available! And all the girls in town has a thing for it!"  
  
"Yea. Right. girls that are only like you." He muttered.  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow, as anger flowed over her. "At least it's worth it than talking some balderdash on the phone!"  
  
"Balderdash?...wooo...a new word that came out from Mimi Tachikawa! That's new!"  
  
"Ha-ha funny...I'm DAHYING WITH LAUGHTER! At least I'm not talking nonsense like Dried fish, fried tomatoes? and riped   
squash? Ha!"  
  
Matt looked at her annoyed. As he was about to go out the room, Mimi rolled her eyes, as she said 'Jerk' which   
probably he heard because he stopped and turned to look at her. "Meems your wrinkles are showing" as he winked at her.  
  
Mimi obviously fell for that one, as she quickly went to the bathroom to check herself. "Oh, no! I'm still too  
young for wrinkles!" she shouted as she looked. 'Wait a minute, there's no wrinkles...and---' Mimi thought, "MATT!!!!!" she  
shouted. On the other hand Matt smirked, 'Fell for it!'  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Matt went back to the talking dou. Laughing at himself, as he smirk. "Man, what did you do to my girlfriend?" Tai asked jokingly.  
  
Matt sharply looked at him, "Your girlfriend? Watch it Tai, no one's allowed to call her that except me." Matt warned.  
  
Tai sweatdropped and laughed nervously. "Woah, cool it Matt I was just joking!" Tai gulped.  
  
Matt's face relaxed as he sitted himself. Everyone knows that Matt ever likes Mimi, hell he even claims himself  
as her boyfriend or he actually owns her! But he only do this around to his closet's friends, hehehe probably  
just to warn them. But he never acts it around some of his friends only the DIGI'S. But of course Mimi's the only  
one clueless about it...  
  
"Anyway, Matt. What'd you do to her this time?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well..." Matt was about to start, when *THAMP* *THUMP*, "You'll know"  
  
"MATT!" Mimi angrily entered the room, as smoke ran through her nose. Tai, T.K, and Izzy and of course Matt looked at her.  
  
"Meems, you're just like a wild bull." Matt commented as he smirked, Tai and T.K made a small giggle as Izzy was trying to   
control himself. Mimi's face boiled up as she was about to reach for him and strangle him to death.  
  
  
And suddenly Mimi stopped and turned her head to door. Tai as well as the others looked at the same directions like Mimi.  
  
"They're here!" Mimi and Tai both exclaimed as they quickly ran to the doors and opened it. Mimi flew herslef to the  
person not dare looking first on who it is.  
  
"SORA! You're here! Where's Kari--?" as Mimi stopped and looked at the person who she thought was Sora. 'Wait a minute!' Mimi  
thought. "You're not SORA! You're a he!" as she pointed him. Of course the boy just playfuly scratched his head as he  
blushed. "No, I guess not..." he said quietly. "Oro?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Chucks! Bother..." as Tai turned back away leaving Mimi. Tai went in as he pouted sitting down the couch. "Hmph!"   
  
"Hey, who was that? Is Kari and Sora already here?" T.K asked.  
  
"Nope...just some guy..." Tai mummbled.  
  
"Mmmm, must be Lex Matt." T.K said as he looked over to his brother, but he didn't found him, just a trail of small smoke left.  
  
=========================================================================================================================  
  
"I'm so sorry about that" Mimi bowed, and the man bowed as well, "No, it's okay. It's a pleasure to be hugged by a beautiful  
maiden like you." He said, as Mimi blushed and said, "Oww...how sweet of you." As the man was about to grab and kiss Mimi's hand.  
  
"Lex! Good you're here already!" as Matt quickly drag him off away from Mimi, not even letting him speak. "COme, on  
go inside and we'll discuss things about tomorrow's gig." as he quickly drag him inside.  
  
Mimi just stood there dumbfolded by Matt's action. "What was that?"she questioned.  
  
##########################################################################################################################  
  
  
"Well that certainly was kinda RUDE" Sora said.   
  
" 'KINDA'? What kind of a word is that?! That was REALLY RUDE!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, okay sure" as Sora tried not to make Mimi more angrier.  
  
"But Matt sure was on time." Kari said in a small voice.  
  
"On time for what?" Mimi questioned raising an eyebrow.  
  
'Yeah, just remembered, Mimi's the only one who didn't know. Why won't Matt admit it to her yet?' Kari thought. "Ha? I mean  
nothing, I mean...just, you know...like that...and..." as Kari tried to find a perfect excuse and she looked at Sora.  
  
"Oh...uh...hey look at that! It's a new fashion store Mimi!" as Sora tried her very best to change the subject, pointing  
at a 'NEW' store.  
  
"Yea, look a n-new store! And Wow! Look at Those CLOTHES!" Kari joined.  
  
"Hey, you're right, that is new! Come on!" as Mimi quickly drag both of them.  
  
Kari made a 'thank you' whisper to Sora, and Sora whispered back to, 'don't mention it, next time just watch your words  
or Matt will get you' and Kari nods.  
  
After 2 hours of looking over the dress and buying outfits they finally went out exhausted, well Sora and Kari actually.  
  
"Yey! That was fun!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Sora and Kari looked very tired. "Yea...uh...I think I better go home now, Mimi. I have to *yawn* help my mother in the  
flower shop." Sora said sleepily.  
  
"Ha? But you're not in the condition." Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea, me too. I promised my mom to take care of the house while she's gone out shopping." Kari said tiredly.  
  
"Why? You won't do anything in your house, It'll just make you bored, and sleep the whole afternoon!" Mim tried her best.  
  
"That's the plan." Kari si quietly  
  
"Did you say something?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Ha? No...of course not, but I really promised my mom Mimi. And Tai's still in his soccer practice." Kari said.  
  
"Hmph! Fine!" Mimi pouted.  
  
"Really, Mimi. We'll make it up to you next time. Okay?" SOra begged.  
  
Mimi finally let out a sigh of defeat, "OKay...promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Soon?"  
  
"Uhh....um...sure?"  
  
"Um...uhhh...k..."  
  
"Yepie!" Mimi jump for joyed.  
  
"OKay! See ya guys!" as Mimi walked away waving her hand.  
  
"I hope not too soon..." Kari sighed.  
  
"Yea...." Sora said.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Mimi was nibbling something in her notebook. 'Today, today. Archiana's Fashion store will have a sALE!!!!! Ohhhh, I can't wait!  
I heard they got some new, bagpack for teens!' Mimi thought as she continued her drawing. Mimi wearing a cool outfit, with  
my NEW bagpack! Oh wow!.  
  
Matt on the other hand, yawned as he was bored listening to the teacher. Then his gazed looked up at Mimi as a smile was put  
on his face. 'She really is my princess' Matt thought, then he saw the look on Mimi's face which annoyed him somehow. 'Don't  
tell me she's thinking about Lex!' Matt thought angirly. 'If he's got to do anything with Mimi...I don't know what I'll do...  
actually I do!' Matt thought as he kept on looking at her.  
  
"Miss Tachikawa, Thinking about a new bagpack can wait after school. Archiana's store won't go away." The teacher said as  
she looked at Mimi.  
  
"What? How'd you know?" Mimi asked in an awe.  
  
'New Bagpack?' Matt thought.  
  
"Believe me, Mimi. I know you, I'm a crazed for things like that myself. But I tried to think about that later on. I don't  
want to let my class do nothing but daydream you know" as she winked at her.  
  
"Sorry..." Mimi said shyly.  
  
"It's okay, just please try to pay a little atention, okay?"  
  
And Mimi nods.  
  
'And I thought it's Lex! Ha! I should've known! Just like Mimi, thinking about those mushy stuff!' as Matt couldn't help but  
giggle a bit. Which of course the teacher noticed him.  
  
"Matt." She gave him a quzzical look.  
  
"Nothing...just remembered something..." as Matt tried to put up an excuse.  
  
After school...  
  
"Hooray! I got to go home, I have to ask Mom some money!" as Mimi began to walk out the classroom. Then someone stopped her  
as someone holds her wrist.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Not so fast princess," as Matt handed her the mop, "You still need to clean up the room."  
  
"Nani?!" Mimi couldn't believe it."Doshte?!" she demanded.  
  
"In case you don't know, I'm incharge for the week,and according to list. It's your turn to cleam up."  
  
"But I have something IMPORTANT to do right now!" Mimi whinned.  
  
"Well, guess that should wait later." Matt said cooly.  
  
"There's no 'LATER', MATT! Archiana, will be having a sale today! And there's this new bagpack I'm DUHYING TO BUY!" Mimi  
pleeded.  
  
"And there's this room who's DUYHING TO BE CLEANED. So stop whinning and start cleaning." Matt ordered.  
  
"This can't be happening to me!" Mimi cursed.  
  
"Yes it can." Matt answered.  
  
Mimi gave him a sharp look, then, "If you TERRIBLY want the room to be cleaned Matt, why won't you do it yourself?!"  
  
"I wish I can, Mimi but..." as Matt sighed, "I'm on charged and it's your duty today, you HAVE to do it."  
  
"Why are you keep muffling my buisness, Matt?! First my GUCCCI bag! Then now this!" Mimi tried her best to look pitiful.  
  
  
...........he's annoying, but cute! 


	2. Doonnngg...

"Arghhh!!!!!" Mimi screamed at the top of her lungs. "THAT GUY WILL NEVER STOP BUGGING ME! NOW HE RUINED MY DATE WITH MY  
NEW BAGPACK!!!!" Mimi cried.  
  
"Maybe because a bug will soon become a love bug." said a voice as he peeked in the windows.  
  
"Matt?...hey what are you doing here?!" Mimi demanded as she went to her windows.  
  
"Could you first open it, up?" Matt asked as he tapped the window.  
  
Mimi quickly opened the window as she led Matt in. "So what are you doing here?!" she demanded as she sniffed.  
  
Matt looked at her, as he was a little bit sorry for what he did. "I came here to apologize." Matt said.  
  
"Apologize for what?" Mimi said strictly.  
  
"You know, I did something." Matt said to her.  
  
"YES YOU DID NOW THERE'S NOTHING I YOU CAN DO ABOU-" as Mimi was cut off when Matt handed her a   
present.  
  
"It..." she trailed off. "Is this for me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yea..." Matt said. "Open, it. Now I hope this will let you forgive me." Matt said.  
  
"Well...let's see about that..." as Mimi opened the gift. Her eyes widened as she saw one bagpack and a GUCCI bag.  
  
"Wow! This is too cool!" as Mimi was really glorified by what she seen. But then her eyes sharpen.  
  
"Why?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Nothing, just want to apologoze that's all..." Matt shrugged.  
  
Mimi sighed as she looked at Matt. "I accept your apologies..." Mimi said. As Matt smiled.  
  
"So you like it?" he asked warmly.  
  
"DO I EVER?! This is really nice of you, Matt!" Mimi exclaimed as she hugged Matt. "Thank you..." she whispered.  
  
Right then...right now...as Matt's heart beats so fast like a racing horse. He couldn't control himself...he jsut have to do  
it...ohhh....this girl!!!!! She's seducing me!!!!!! as Matt cried his heart, as he hold Mimi's two hands. He was about to  
caught her when Mimi abruptly backed away.  
  
"Hey, this is weird..." Mimi said as she moved away from Matt.  
  
"What's weird?" Matt asked quickly...too quickly...'Whew! That was close!' Matt thought. 'Thanks Mimi, or I couldn't control  
myself back there! But then again....stop Matt don't think perverted things right now!...not now anyway...' Matt thought.  
  
"You're actually being nice to me..." Mimi said bewildered. "Oh, my...are you sick Matt?" Mimi asked concerned.  
  
"Hey! I already said I'm sorry!" Matt blushed.  
  
"Yea. You did. So why are you being nice to me?" Mimi questioned him.  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, it's because all the time you always ticked me off, and do something nasty to me...and now..." Mimi said.  
  
"Okay, okay...you dont' have to rub it on me. It's just I feel guilty about what I did that's all." Matt said.  
  
"Oh...okay..." As Mimi sat in her bed. "But, really Matt thanks for the gift." Mimi smiled.  
  
"No problem." Matt said.  
  
"But you know. You're really acting weird, Matt." Mimi said looking at him.  
  
"How come? Is it becuse I was nice to you?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Yea...sort of..." Mimi said.  
  
"Why? You don't like it?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, not really. To tell you franctly I really wished you could always be like this...I mean you know talk to me  
while not insulting me...like we can talk without arguing." Mimi said.  
  
"Then that'll be easy to make you mine..." Matt said quietly.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Ha? Nothing...You think so?" Matt smiled.  
  
"YEa...hey Matt." mimi said.  
  
"YEa? What?" Matt asked cooly.  
  
"What did you say earlier? I mean what do you mean by the love bug?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Ha? Oh, nothing...I saw a lovebug flying near your roof that's all." Matt said.  
  
"Oh..." Mimi said. "Uh...so..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"So...?"  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's something I need to tell you..."  
  
"Okay, I'm listening..."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"yea......?"  
  
"Mimi, I..."  
  
"Ah-huh?"  
  
"Mimi I want to tell you that--"  
  
"Wait, Matt before you tell me something...I want you to answer my question first." Mimi said.  
  
'Whew! Thanks! That was a relief!' Matt thought.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"Why do you always bug me?"   
  
"Why do I always bug you? Good question." Matt said.  
  
Mimi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Must be becuase you're my favoraite."  
  
"What do you mean by your favoraite?"  
  
"What I mean...is...uh...umm....."  
  
"Are you trying to say you like me?"  
  
"Ha?" as Matt was puzzled. 'How'd she knows?'  
  
"So it's true?" Mimi asked. "You love me. Not just like me." she said firmly.  
  
"How'd you--" as Matt was cut off by Mimi.  
  
"Look, Matt. I've read plenty of pocketbooks already. And I know why guys actually pissess a woman. Do you ever think  
I wouldn't question why you always pisses me off? Of course! So I asked plenty of guys and they told me  
it's because maybe he likes you...most probably is he LOVES you." Mimi said.  
  
"Uhh..." Matt was speechless.  
  
"What? Can't talk can you?"  
  
"Mimi I."  
  
"Wait, don't talk. If you want to know my answer, towards you. Sorry but I don't like you Matt. You always bugged me  
and do mean things to me. Do you think a girl like that kind of a treatment, ha?"  
  
"Mimi, I just--"  
  
"You just what? Try to catch attention?" Mimi stopped him dead.  
  
"Well here's the news for you Ishida...no I mean Matt. You did catch my attention...my attention to hate you!"  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" as Matt woke up and screamed. "A dream...." he whispered.   
  
  
  
  
Early morning, Matt went out...as he woke up early. Matt was in deep thoughts as he was thinking about his dream.  
  
'Should I?' He asked himself.   
  
"Yo, Matt! You're early!" Tai said as he walked over to Matt.  
  
"Hey, Tai." Matt looked at his friend. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just bought something to eat." Tai said. "Hey, look! Sora and Mimi are over there!" as Tai waved to them,  
and Matt looked at Mimi blankly.  
  
"Oh, Look Mimi. Tai and Matt are over there." Sora said as she and Mimi approached them.  
  
"Hi Tai, Hi Matt." Sora greeted.  
  
"Hi Tai. Hi Matt." Mimi said.  
  
"Hiya Sora, mImi." Tai said to them as he smiled.  
  
"Hi."was Matt only words.  
  
"Oh...you're being a jerk early in the morning Matt." Mimi teased.  
  
As Matt gripped his fist. "I--I better go." he said ignoring Mimi.  
  
"Hey, where you going?" Tai yelled. As Matt just went away.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked.  
  
"Oh, It must be something I said...But her usually fights back..." Mimi said a little bit concerend. 


	3. BRRRRIIINNNGGG

Hehehehe I've added the digimon op, just to make me write this....okay read peeps! And the english version will be at the   
bottom!^^  
  
  
Gokigen na chou ni natte kirameku kaze ni notte   
Ima sugu kimi ni ai ni yukou   
Yokei na koto nante wasureta hou ga mashi sa   
Kore ijou shareteru jikan wa nai   
  
Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono sora ni todoku no darou   
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow ashita no yotei mo wakaranai   
  
Mugendai na yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo   
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa on my love   
  
Ukareta chou ni natte ichizu na kaze ni notte   
Doko mademo kimi ni ai ni yukou   
Aimai na kotoba tte igai ni benri datte   
Sakenderu hitto songu kikinagara   
  
Nani ga wow wow wow wow wow kono machi ni hibiku no darou   
Dakedo wow wow wow wow wow kitai shitetemo shikata nai   
  
Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na   
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa on my love   
  
Mugendai no yume no ato no nanimo nai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa itoshii omoi mo makesou ni naru kedo   
Stay shigachi na imeeji darake no tayorinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa oh yeah   
  
Mugendai na yume no ato no yarusenai yo no naka ja   
Sou sa joushiki hazure mo waruku wa nai ka na   
Stay shisou na imeeji wo someta gikochinai tsubasa demo   
Kitto toberu sa on my love   
  
  
  
  
"I mean what's wrong with him?!" as Mimi pace back and forth. "It's not the first I've called him, Jerk, Asshole,   
sapz, goof, ho-"  
  
"OKay, Mimi. we get it. You don't need say everything." Tai said.  
  
"But, really Tai. Matt's your friend. What's the matter with him?" Sora asked.  
  
"I dont' know. HE won't tell my anything." Tai shrugged.  
  
"Why are you so worried Mimi?" Kari asked.  
  
"Ha? Me? WOrrried? Over Matt? Of course not! It's just like for this past few weeks he's been acting cold around me!  
He's not cold to you guys, and everytime I went near him he always avoids me. He always gives me this silent treatment!"  
Mimi said.  
  
"Isn't that a good news for you Mimi?" Sora said.  
  
"Good news? How come?" Mimi asked as she raised her eyebrow.  
  
"By this, he won't insult you anymore." Sora said.  
  
"Well...yea...but, I just can't accept the fact that he'll just give me some nasty cold treatment! Mimi Tachikawa's never  
been insulted like that you know!" Mimi snapped.  
  
"If you really want to know what's wrong with Matt...I think you should be the one to ask him." Kari said.  
  
"Ask him? He doesn't even talked to me remember?" Mimi said.  
  
"Well...we need a plan for you two could talk together." Sora said.  
  
"A plan? Yea...that could work." Kari replied.  
  
"But we can't do it just by the three of us..." Mimi said.  
  
"Well...in that case we just need some extra help then." Kari said.  
  
Then all three of them looked at Tai who's eyes are closed as he sipped his juice. He opened one of his eyes  
as he raised on eyebrow...knowing he was being looked at.  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
As the three of them smiled at him wickedly...hehehehehe  
  
  
  
"Hey, Matt what's wrong with you?" T.K asked in concerened.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked as he was closing his eyes.  
  
"I mean...you've been cold to Mimi lately..." T.K said wondering if he should brought up the subject.  
  
Matt's face was blank...nothing written...can't be read at all.  
  
"You think?" Matt asked a little bit cold.  
  
T.K turned serious. "Matt, what's with the sudden change? Don't you like her anymore?" T.K asked seriously.  
  
"Who says I don't like her." Matt said cooly.  
  
T.K's face brightened up a little bit. "You do, that's great!" T.K beamed. "But why the treatment Matt?" T.K asked.  
  
"..." as Matt was sileneced.  
  
"Matt?" T.K asked.  
  
"I don't know T.K...maybe I'm just afraid..." Matt said.  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of what?" T.K asked.  
  
"I don't know...look T.K I better not talk about it...it's just too complicated for me right now." Matt said as he looked  
over to his brother. "Dont' worry I'll patch up things soon..." Matt assured him.  
  
"OKay...if that's what you want..." T.K said.  
  
Just then the phone rings.   
  
"I'll go get it." T.K said as he got up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"T.K?"  
  
"Yea...Kari?"  
  
"Yea, it's me. thanks goodness it was you who answered."  
  
"Ha? Why?"  
  
"Becuase if it were Matt, he'll be suspicious."  
  
"Suspicious of what?"  
  
"Who's that T.K?" Matt asked.  
  
"Wait for a sec okay?"  
  
"OKay..."  
  
"It's Kari, she's asking me to come over to her place to study." T.K said...  
  
"Ohh...okay, when will you be living then?" Matt asked.  
  
"Maybe, later." T.K said.  
  
"Hey, still there?"  
  
"Yea, still here. Was that Matt?"   
  
"Yea..."  
  
"So he's not going anywhere?"  
  
"No...hey wait a minute you still haven't answered my question yet."  
  
"Oh, yeah that...sorry...well, it's about Matt..."  
  
"Mimi."   
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Well we're just talking about it earlier."  
  
"Really? So you know why he's like that?"  
  
"No... he said he doesn't want to talk about it."  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"But he said he'll patch things up soon..."  
  
"Yea. Soon..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Listen, here T.K, we need to know what's been bothering with Matt."  
  
"Ha? Why?"  
  
"Becuse...Mimi wants to know."  
  
"I want to know."  
  
"YEa. and so do we. And we thought he likes Mimi."  
  
"He does."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Really he does. He told me."  
  
"And the behavior?"  
  
"...well..."  
  
"See? We gots to know the reason...or else we won't be helping him."  
  
"I don't know about that Kari..."  
  
"C'mon T.K it's for your brother's sake."  
  
"Yea..I know...but do you think we should intrude into his life? I mean he might get mad you know."  
  
"Don't worry...Mimi will be the one to handle him."  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yea, she'll be the one to talk to Matt."  
  
"Do you think it's wise to do that?"  
  
"I don't know. But it's Mimi's idea after all...so..."  
  
"Okay, I'm in."  
  
"Really? Wow! That's great!"  
  
"What'll we do?"  
  
"And that were you go to my house and plan everything."  
  
"Okay...meet you there in about 10 minutes okay?"  
  
"Okay, see ya."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
"Oh you're going already?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea...The test will be very difficult..." T.K said as he grabbed his jacket. "Return at...I'll just call."  
  
"OKay..." Matt said as T.K went.  
  
  
  
  
Hours later...  
  
  
Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...  
  
  
"Yea, hello?" as Matt answered the phone.  
  
"Uh...Matt is that you?" T.K asked.  
  
"T.K? What's wrong?" Matt asked.  
  
"I need your help." T.K said a little bit worried.  
  
"Are you in trouble?" Matt asked worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm fine really. I just some help...I'm stuck sort of." T.K said.  
  
"Sort of? What do you mean? Where are you anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in Tai's house? Is Kari with you?" As Matt   
questioned him.  
  
"Hey easy will you? Kari and I just went to the school to get something and now we're stuck up." T.K explained.  
  
"Stuck up in what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Just please get in here Matt, cause we really need your help." T.K begged.  
  
"Well, okay. Just don't go anywhere I'll be right there." Matt said.  
  
"Matt, we won't go anywhere...cause we're stuck remember?" T.K said sarcastically.  
  
"Yea, okay. Bye." Matt said as he hang up the phone and grabbed his Jacket as he headed outside.  
  
  
On the other side of the story.  
  
T.K also just hang up the phone as he sighed.  
  
"So is he coming then?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yea...but I don't think this will work...I'm sure he'll get mad at me..." T.K said.  
  
"Don't worry T.K I've told I'll take care of the responsibilities okay?" Mimi assured him.  
  
As T.K smiled. "Well, okay...as long as if it's for my brother."  
  
  
At the other pace of the story.  
  
Tai and Sora were there looking at them as they stood waiting for Matt.  
  
"Hey Sora why won't we tell Mimi that Matt likes her." Tai questioned.  
  
"Well, Tai if we do that then it'll be over. Mimi will get awkward about it and it'll be the same with Matt on not  
talking to each other." Sora said.  
  
"Yea...well..." as Tai tried to reason out.  
  
"Ad if we also tell Mimi, Matt will clober us dead." Sora informed.  
  
"Hn." as Tai pouted.  
  
  
I'll become a happy butterfly, and ride on the glittering wind   
I'll come to see you soon   
It's best to forget the unnecessary things   
There's no more time to be fooling around   
  
What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if we'll reach the skies   
But, wow wow wow wow wow I don't even know what my plans are for tomorrow   
  
After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness   
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose   
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay   
I'm sure we can fly, on my love   
  
I'll become a merry butterfly, and ride on the earnest wind   
I'll come to see you where ever you are   
Ambiguous words are surprisingly handy   
I'll shout it out, while listening to a hit song   
  
What do you mean, wow wow wow wow wow? I wonder if it'll echo through this town   
But, wow wow wow wow wow There's no use anticipating   
  
After an endless dream, in this miserable world   
That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all   
Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay   
I'm sure we can fly, on my love   
  
After an endless dream, in this world of nothingness   
It seems as if our beloved dreams will lose   
Even with these unreliable wings, covered in images that tend to stay   
I'm sure we can fly, oh yeah   
  
After an endless dream, in this miserable world   
That's right, maybe not using common sense isn't so bad after all   
Even with these awkward wings, dyed with images that seem to stay   
I'm sure we can fly, on my love   
  
  
.........hn.......hn......hn......hn.......hn........hn.....hn So read and find out!^^ 


	4. SMOOcH!^^

OKay...just want to tell you this is NOT the last, okay? And anyway read and find out peeps!^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt arrived at the school grounds as quickly as he possibly can, knowing his brother might be in some big trouble.  
  
As he approached inside the halls he saw no one...just himself.  
  
"T.K!" Matt called out.  
  
  
  
"He's here." Tai said, as everyone nods and go to their position.  
  
  
"Matt! Over here!" as T.K cried out.  
  
Matt went to the sound as he found T.K together with Kari, standing there doing nothing...  
  
"Hey, so what's the problem?" Matt asked as he looked at both of them.   
  
"Well, actually it's nothing..." T.K said as he tried to apologized.  
  
Matt raised an eyebrow as he was confused.  
  
"You let me come all the way here, not to metion 'fast', over nothing?" Matt scolded. "Okay, what are you guys up to?"  
As Matt eyed them suspiciously.  
  
T.K bowed down his head as, Kari step foot.   
  
"Actually, Matt. We just want to patch things up." Kari said.  
  
"Patch things up with what?" Matt asked.  
  
"Between you and Mimi." Kari said.  
  
Matt's face was surprised. As he looked at T.K.   
  
"T.K didn't tell us everything...don't worry." Kari said.  
  
"We?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yea, we and the guys." as Tai and Sora step foot.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt demanded.  
  
"Look, Matt it's not T.K the only one who felt your coldness towards Mimi, and we want to know, why." Tai said.  
  
As Matt kept silent.  
  
"Matt, I know it's none of our buisness but, we're worried about you, and we want to help." Sora explained.  
  
"Didn't I already told you T.K, that I'll patch things up on my own?" Matt said sharply.  
  
As T.K was taken back a little. "Y-yea, I know...b-but.." as T.k tried his best to explain.  
  
"It's allright T.K I'll take care from here." as Mimi's voice came fort. Matt was surprised as his eyes widened as he  
saw Mimi.  
  
Mimi came face to face with Matt as she stared at him. Matt shrugged off, as he was about to walked away but Mimi stopped him.  
  
Mimi hold one of his arm, "Wait, I want to talk with you." Mimi said.  
  
Matt shrugged off Mimi's grip, as he's back were on her face. "There's nothing to talk about." Matt said coldly.  
  
"Yes, there is." as Mimi stood infront of him, looking him in the eye. While Matt turned his eyes not looking at Mimi.  
  
"T.K, let's go home right now." Matt commanded harshly.  
  
"B-but bro-" as T.K was cut off.  
  
"Now!" Matt demanded.  
  
"Now, don't try to run away from me, Ishida!" Mimi said irritated.   
  
Matt shrugged her off as he walked past her. "Let's go, T.K" he said quietly.  
  
"That's it, I know there's no choice I can let you talk to me." Mimi said. "That's why we have other options."  
  
Mimi looked at Tai and the others as they signaled them. "Plan B." Mimi said. "School locker."  
  
Then quickly, Tai, T.K, Sora, and Kari grabbed Matt. Tai and T.K by the arm, Kari and Sora by the leg.  
  
"What the-hey! Put me down!" Matt demanded. "What are you guys doing!?"  
  
As Matt tried himself to break free. "Hey! Are trying to knock down a helpless girls?" Sora said trying not to let go of  
Matt.  
  
"If I have to!" Matt spat. "And you're not HELPPLESS!"  
  
Sora and Kari rolled their eyes, as T.K and Tai chuckles a bit.   
  
"You could've be more a gentlemen, Matt." Sora said.  
  
"Yea, it's not good saying that to womans!" Kari said.  
  
"I dont' care! Put me down!" Matt demanded as he struggles himself. "T.K! You're supposed to be my brother!"  
  
"Now, Matt don't put T.K into one of you're guilty act." Tai grinned.  
  
"Tai! I'll get you for this!" Matt scowled as they carried him somewhere. Mimi following them.  
  
"See, Matt. You could've just talk to me back there, and things won't turn out to be this way." Mimi said.  
  
"Rrr..." as Matt made a angry sound, and keep on yelling. "Ugh! Let me go!" he shouted.  
  
"Mimi, could you at least do something?" Tai said.  
  
"Okay..." as Mimi got a hanky and wrapped it into Matt's yabling mouth.  
  
"There, more like it..." Tai said.  
  
"Hey, Matt's not that heavy, I thought he would." Kari said.  
  
"Yea, he's pretty light for a boy." Sora said.  
  
"Well, Matt's a rockstar, and rebel. You couldn't expect him to be on his appetite." T.K said.  
  
As Matt glared at him furiously.  
  
They've arrived in their destination as they came about to a room. They put Matt down, and when Matt was about to go to   
his run through, Tai got hold of him.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh, just were do you think you're going?" Tai said cooly.  
  
When Matt was about to strike Tai, Tai elude him first as he grabbed Matt's fist.  
  
"You still haven't learned anything, much in the digiworld, ha Matt?" Tai said.  
  
"Shut-up! And let me go!" Matt said.  
  
"No comprende!" as Tai pushed Matt inside the room and as Mimi quickly followed in.  
  
"Hey!" Matt shouted as he turned his back, and found Mimi standing in the doors, smiling.  
  
"Close it." Mimi said. And there was a click. "And don't open it until I said so."  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!" T.K said.  
  
"T.K! I'll get you!" Matt said.  
  
"Don't worry T.K he won't" Mimi beamed.  
  
As Matt tried his best not to look at Mimi.  
  
  
  
"Tai, I think it's best if we'll go." Sora said.  
  
"Ha? Why?" Tai asked.  
  
"Cause I think this will take for awhile." Sora said.  
  
"Okay..." Tai said. "Hey, Mimi! We'll go now allright?" Tai shouted.  
  
  
"Yea sure, I'll just call." Mimi shouted back.  
  
  
  
"Okay, we'll be back after an hour!" Tai said.  
  
  
"Okay-hey! What do you mean after a hour?!" Mimi explained.  
  
  
"Well we thought about going to mall first, so bye," as Tai and the others went.  
  
  
"Hey! This isn't part of the plan! Come back here and open the door!" Mimi demaned.  
  
  
"Too, bad, Meems." Sora said.  
  
  
"Sora! How could you be so cold?! Kari! T.K!" Mimi shouted, "Tai! You boneheaded goggle boy!" Mimi shouted as she keep on  
nudging to knobs.   
  
  
"Yea, sure whatever Meems!" Tai said as they were out now.  
  
  
"Arghh!!! open up You guys!" Mimi demanded.  
  
  
Matt looked at Mimi as he begun to laugh. Mimi looked at him irritated.  
  
"What are laughing at? You should help me here you know!" Mimi said.  
  
"Well, this was you're idea in the first place." Matt said.  
  
As Mimi was taken back. "B-but I didn't mean it to be this way!" Mimi shouted.  
  
"Well, you should've chosen the best helpers." Matt said.  
  
"It's too late to tell me that now! Now I'm stuck here, with you." Mimi sighed.  
  
As Matt just kept quiet. Mimi looked at him. 'Well...argh! Might as well...' she thought.  
  
"Ahem." Mimi said. "Well, now where alone for awhile and there's nothing we can do about it." Mimi started. "Might as  
well take this oppurtunity." She said.  
  
"First off all, Matt. I really can't understand you at all." Mimi begun as Matt still holds silence.  
  
"At first you always pisses me off, and bug me. And I can't understand why." Mimi said as Matt tried to clinch is fist.  
  
"And now, you're trying to avoid me. And I can't remember doing something to you." Mimi said.  
  
As Matt still was on silence.  
  
"So that's why I need to know why you're avoiding me like this!" Mimi said. "Could you al least say something?!"  
  
Matt finally looked at her, as Mimi was surprised to see Matt's gaze. "Does it bothers you?" he asked.  
  
"W-what? Of c-course it does!" Mimi snapped. "You act so cold around, 'only' to me." she said.  
  
"Why does it bothers you?" Matt asked softly as he went closer to Mimi.  
  
"Why? Does it bother's me?" as Mimi walked back as her back reached the door. "B-because...you won't talk to me even more..."  
Mimi trailed of. As Matt was infront of her.  
  
"But you said I always bugged you, doesn't it please you that I don't talk to you anymore? Or even insulted  
you?" Matt asked softly.  
  
"We-well...I-a..." as Mimi tried to find her words.  
  
"What? I thought you want to talk." Matt said.  
  
"I do! I mean...I want to know why you're acting so cold around me..." Mimi trialed off as her heart begun pounding.  
  
'Why is my heart beating so fast like this?' Mimi thought as she begun to blushed.  
  
"Do really want to know why?" Matt asked.  
  
"Of course I want to know! I don't want this kind of treatment from a guy! Well...some maybe but, I don't want it coming from  
you." Mimi said. 'Oh, God what am I saying?'  
  
Matt's eyes widened by that. 'Damn...I can't help it...' Matt thought. "What are you putting at?" Matt asked. "You hate me,  
right?" Matt said.  
  
"No I don't hate you! How could I possibly hate you, while I know I love you!" Mimi said, then she quickly covered her  
mouth as she realized what she said. 'What...I love Matt!?' Mimi thought as she blushed.  
  
Matt's face was surprised and shocked. "What did you just say?" as Matt tried to clarify things.  
  
"I-I'm sorry about that...I didn't mean..." as Mimi tried to speak up, 'What have I done?! Now Matt must think I'm a complete  
fool!' Mimi thought.  
  
"Are you saying you're sorry that, you l-love me?" Matt said hurt.  
  
"No!" Mimi said quickly too quickly as Matt hold two arms causing to startle Mimi a bit. "I mean...I didn't know that..."  
  
"Do you love me?" Matt asked softly.  
  
"I-I don't know...it just came out from my mouth..." Mimi said.  
  
"Do you love me?" Matt repeated.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Why-"as Mimi was cut off when Matt surprised her with his earth chattering kiss, Mimi's eyes widened.  
  
At first Mimi was shocked and didn't budge, but then she finally give in which surprised Matt even more, as she returned  
Matt's need into a passionate one.  
  
Finally they broke off as Matt looked at her softly. Then Mimi was in a second mode trance as she snapped her thoughts.  
  
"Oh my God, what have I done?" as Mimi covered her mouth and realized what she did. Matt was hurt a little by Mimi's  
reaction.  
  
"Do you regret it?" Matt asked softly.  
  
Mimi was startled and surprised caughting herself of guard as she looked at the ground. "No..." Mimi said quietly.  
  
As Matt's face was in a relief.  
  
"But I'm gonna, If you will tell me why you just did that." Mimi said, "And you still haven't asnwered my question yet."  
she said.  
  
Finally Matt sighed as sat near Mimi. "I'll tell you..." Matt said. As Mimi just looked at the ground as she was blushing  
furiosuly.  
  
"But first, I want to tell you something..." Matt said as he looked at Mimi then he smiled.  
  
"What's that?" Mimi asked still not looking at Matt, as she was still red.  
  
"I love you." Matt said softly.  
  
Mimi was surprised as she looked at Matt, very red. And Matt smiled warmly at her. "But don't say anything yet." Matt said.  
  
"At first I always bugged you, it's because you I want some attention from you." Matt said.  
  
'So that's why...' Mimi thought as she kept on looking at Matt.  
  
"And then...I came to realized that, you probably really irritated from me for always ticking you off." Matt said.  
  
"You're awfully right I am..." Mimi said.  
  
"And so that's why, I realized I should stop it. By not talking to you." Matt said.  
  
"But you could've been nicer!" Mimi said.  
  
"If I'll be, then my emotions from you won't be stop." Matt said. "And I still don't have a plan on telling you..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I was scared if I finally let out my feelings, and then you'll probably turn me down and..." Matt said.  
  
"And what?" Mimi asked.  
  
"And Hate me." Matt finsihed.  
  
"I couldn't possibly hate you..." Mimi said.  
  
"Why not?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's because...I don't hate people...." Mimi said, as Matt was just sitting.  
  
"Oh..." Matt said. "Where you true of what you say back there?" Matt asked as he blushed.  
  
Mimi also blushed. "I..." as Mimi tried to say something.  
  
"When?" Matt asked.  
  
"Pardon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"When did you start liking me?" Matt blushed.  
  
"Well...I was thinking about it. About what I said earlier..." Mimi said as she aslo blushed. "And I was thinking really  
hard why'd I say that..."  
  
And Matt came to look at her.  
  
"And I think I know...it's the first time you called me princess..." Mimi said as she smiled. "I don't know really... I think  
I was just over reacting, trying to be pissed off for teasing me..." Mimi said. "And finally now I know, why it bothers me  
much... on why you're not talking to me" as Mimi hesitated a bit. "When you k-kissed me back there...I didn't know what to do..."  
  
As Matt blushed even more.  
  
"Finally, when I give in...there I know...that for this long...I-....I love you..." Mimi said quietly.  
  
Matt looked at her happily as he hugged her and Mimi hugged back. Then Matt and Mimi looked at each other, as Matt leaned  
and kissed Mimi, and Mimi returning it happily, as they stood up still kissing each other. As Matt was holding Mimi's waist  
and Mimi wrapped her arms to Matt's neck. Matt pushed Mimi until to the door to deepen the kiss.  
  
"Do you think, they'll come back soon?" as Mimi parted inches away from Matt. But can still feel his breathing.  
  
"I don't know..." Matt said, "It doesn't matter though.." as Matt kissed her back again and so did Mimi.  
  
Then the door opens, "Hey Mimi, I forgot we didn't bring any mon-" as Tai was cut off when Matt and Mimi fell to the floor.  
  
"Oppsss...I guess that was a bad timing..." Tai said.  
  
Mimi was on top Matt as they fell. "Owww...Tai you duffus!" Matt said.  
  
"Sorry..." Tai said.  
  
"Matt are you okay?" Mimi asked concerned as she was still on top of him.  
  
"Yea, I'm okay..." Matt said. As Mimi smiled at him.  
  
"Oh so you guys have finally made it!" Tai beamed, as Matt and Mimi blushed even more. Then Mimi looked at Matt  
as Matt looked back, then once again they slowly kissed.  
  
"Oh, I'm not gonna watch this." as Tai covered his eyes. "I told you to give them an hour." Sora said  
from behind.  
  
T.K ad Kari were also watching as Mimi and Matt continued kissing, then they looked at eachother as they hold hands.  
  
"Hey! Kids shouldn't watch it!" Tai exclaimed as he tried to cover their eyes, but Sora stopped him.  
  
"Come on, Tai let's go." as Sora grabbed Tai. And T.K and Kari chuckles..."And you two..." as Sora also  
grabbed both of them. And as they whinned.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
to be continued....^^  
  
  
Yea, still have a continuation...and sorry about the spellings and grammar, as I said I'm not very up to that.^^  
So what do you think?...^^ read and found out peeps!^^ More to come! I won't end it this way...I mean this short? Now way!  
I'm concluding this to over 12 or 15 chapters!^^ you read it right! More chapters to come! So read and find out peeps! 


End file.
